


Last of the Cowboys

by Adrienne_Nastz



Series: Last of the Cowboys [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Turian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrienne_Nastz/pseuds/Adrienne_Nastz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[dal capitolo 3] "Noi non diventeremo mai i protagonisti di una storia. Questa Galassia è troppo concentrata sul bisogno di luci, di speranze, piuttosto di notare che esistono anche delle persone che sono disposte a vederla progredire, macchiandosi le mani pur di darle la possibilità di sopravvivere"<br/>Uno spaccato della Gerarchia Turian, vista dagli occhi di chi la vive, l'ha vissuta e morirà pur di sostenerla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

-Prologo-

“Diffidate di chi viene a mettere ordine”  
(D. Diderot)  
  


 

   
Nella Fascia d’Attica, c’è una quantità rilevante di asteroidi di classe M.  
Questi corpi celesti di medie dimensioni viaggiano a velocità considerevole nello spazio oscuro, galleggiando come delle immense boe tra i detriti che annualmente vengono espulsi dall’atmosfera dei pianeti disposti all’espansione colonica di Alleanza ed Egemonia.  
Sfortunatamente, le autorità di entrambe le fazioni non sono assolutamente a conoscenza del segreto che cela quella striscia di asteroidi, anche se, a dire il vero, si tratta di un segreto dal diametro di qualche centinaio di chilometri.  
Ingrandendo l’immagine su un planetoide, grigio come il fumo espulso da una ciminiera londinese, si potrebbero notare tracce di una civiltà attiva, il formicolio degli individui che imperversano nelle strade, di ingegneri che costruiscono nuovi edifici, nuovi traffici…  
Ecco, quell’enorme asteroide ha un nome, segreto per chiunque non faccia parte dell’Intelligence. E lo sarebbe anche per noi, se solo non fosse il teatro della vicenda che andrò narrandovi.  
La Tortue è una roccaforte criminale, costruita sulla superficie instabile di un planetoide del diametro di circa duecentosettanta chilometri. Una cinta muraria, spessa tanto quanto tre veicoli M35 Mako, abbraccia una città costruita in metallo e pietra, le strade perfettamente ortogonali in lastricato e l’impronta di un architetto umano nostalgico delle atmosfere ottocentesche descritte nelle vecchie storie di pirati.  
Edifici di diversa stazza si ergevano nel più totale degrado, senza alcuna distinzione se non nel colore delle inferriate alle finestre. Donne di facili costumi si affaccendavano a maltrattare qualche cliente nei vicoli, mentre degli ubriachi solidali caracollavano nel mezzo di strada, cantando vecchi motivetti risalenti alla Guerra del Primo Contatto.  
Casse di Sabbia Rossa vuote a far da palcoscenico ai predicatori della notte, drogati di birra annacquata, ebbri della troppa libertà che si professava entro le pareti di quell’universo parallelo del quale la Galassia non era minimamente a conoscenza.  
Nascosta tra quelle strade viscide dell’umido di un’atmosfera imposta, c’era una locanda dal gusto mediterraneo, con un cartello d’accesso in legno e ferro battuto. All’ingresso, c’era sempre lo stesso Krogan, ubriaco perso, che cantava ninna nanne gracchianti e perverse agli avventori per attirarli in quel luogo di completo abbandono della dignità umana o aliena che fosse.  
Un sorriso talmente ampio e malvagio da irretire solo chi era stanco e desideroso di bere l’ultimo bicchiere della nottata, l’ultimo salto al bagno prima di raggiungere la branda, dove solo l’abbraccio di Morfeo poteva placare i più sordidi istinti.  
La porta in legno marcio sembrava volersi staccare dai cardini da un momento all’altro, mentre il Krogan la spalancava per trascinare dentro al locale un Turian dall’aria esausta.  
Una sala quadrangolare era illuminata svogliatamente da vecchie lampadine ad incandescenza, le quali mostravano poco o nulla delle reali condizioni igieniche del posto, una serie infinita di tavolini rotondi, dispersi secondo un ordine casuale. I quadri delle pubblicità cartacee di bibite innominabili grattavano le pareti con noncuranza mentre il barista faceva un giro di straccio sui tavolini, soffermandosi a posare un paio di birre agli unici due avventori del locale, una Turian e un Umano, avvolti da una spessa nube di fumo.  
Quando il barista si allontanò, l’Umano incrociò le braccia, facendo scivolare la schiena sulla sedia, afflosciandosi, come. Aveva i tratti nordici, i capelli di un rosso intenso e gli occhi infossati tipici della sua etnia, il tutto reso ancora più ordinario da una pipa ricurva, retta da labbra dannatamente sottili.  
La Turian, invece, si protese immediatamente sul boccale di birra, nascondendoci il viso dentro.  
-Ehi, testa di cazzo! Sì, dico a te!- gridò, indicando il barista. Quello si avvicinò, l’aria falsamente cordiale, genuflettendosi immediatamente –Sì, signora?-  
-Questa è una bionda, imbecille!- gracchiò la Turian, riemergendo dal boccale con aria seccata –Avevo chiesto una birra scura. Esse ci u erre a. Parlo Asari, per caso? Sheamus- rivolse la testa verso il suo compagno –parlo Asari?-  
-No, Adrienne, il tuo traduttore funziona più che bene- esalò l’altro, lanciando un’occhiata rassegnata al barista –Portaci immediatamente una draught, prima che qualcuno si faccia male…-  
-Subito, mia signora!- squittì l’uomo, toccando terra con la fronte per poi scomparire dietro al bancone di volata.  
Adrienne alzò le braccia, l’espressione sconvolta –Ti pare regolare?-  
L’irlandese roteò lo sguardo, prima di posarlo su di lei –No, Adrienne… ma non serve arrabbiarsi per queste idiozie. La prossima volta cercheremo un barista Turian…-  
-Se il barista fosse stato un Turian- principiò lei, puntando il dito –Se il barista fosse stato un Turian avrebbe difeso il suo operato, sostenendo che, quando ho ordinato, gli ho chiesto una bionda-  
Un sospiro sommesso, accompagnato da una spessa nube di fumo dal serbatoio della pipa dell’Umano, poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono nuovamente. La Turian scrollò le spalle, fissandolo con insistenza, poi lasciò cadere la testa pesantemente all’indietro, un sospiro rumoroso accompagnato dallo schioccare delle mandibole –Chi devo ammazzare per avere una dannata birra che non sappia di pisc…-  
-Ennie, basta, ti prego!- sbottò Sheamus, staccando il cannello della pipa dalle labbra con un gesto nervoso –Voi Turian siete sempre così impazienti?-  
-Noi Turian… ecco che parte il discorso classista!- commentò lei, tornando composta –Non sai nulla di noi e pretendi di giudicare?-  
-Io giudico quello che ho sotto gli occhi, Ennie, e tu sei una Turian impaziente…- Sheamus si sporse in avanti, mentre il barista appoggiava un boccale di birra scura davanti a lei, scusandosi insistentemente della mancanza e rischiando seriamente di essere preso a pugni -Ora mi toccherà sorbirmi un monologo su quanto tu sia diversa dagli altri della tua specie?-  
La Turian fece spallucce –Al contrario, ora ti racconterò una serie di aneddoti su alcuni individui della mia specie che rispecchiano completamente lo stereotipo del buon Turian, dandoti torto e ragione, poi potrai trarre le tue conclusioni sulla mia persona in relazione agli elementi presi in considerazione.- gli rivolse uno sguardo malizioso, pregustandosi una reazione contrariata.  
Difatti, Sheamus scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente, scuotendo teatralmente la testa –Cristo santo, Ennie, si vede che non hai altro da fare!-  
Lei inclinò lievemente la testa, facendo scivolare le mandibole verso il basso, divertita –Mi devi un favore, dopo che ti ho salvato il culo da quel Praetorian, la settimana scorsa… quindi ora, davvero, ti toccherà sorbirti i miei lunghi monologhi senza fiatare.-  
-Potrò intervenire?- gemette Sheamus, stringendo le palpebre.  
-Non mentre ti racconterò la storia di Charon Achaton, primo e ultimo Turian ad aver dimostrato un fortissimo potenziale biotico, attuale Kabalim della legione Cabal…-  
-Kaba…che?!-  
-Logico che tu non lo sappia, sono informazioni classificate della Gerarchia- disse Adrienne, tranquillamente –Uno stupido ladruncolo umano con un’esperienza militare pari a uno zero spaccato conosce al massimo il celebre e sopravvalutatissimo programma N7… ma non c’è solo l’N7, per gli Umani, che sfrutta il potenziale degli impianti neurali per creare biotici… ebbene, mi vergogno a dirlo, ma anche i Turian hanno una divisione apposita per l’impiego di truppe biotiche…-  
-Turian biotici? Oddio, ora le ho sentite proprio tutte…- esalò Sheamus, battendo una mano sul tavolo –Si tratta di una cazzata, skullface, una cazzata bella potente-  
Adrienne prese il boccale di birra tra le mani, contraendo le mandibole con soddisfazione; sarebbe stata una lunga nottata, purtroppo per Sheamus, perché lei aveva un sacco di storie da raccontare, aneddoti da espletare, persone da tratteggiare… e quello che reggeva tra le mani era solo il primo di tanti boccali di birra da svuotare.  
Estrasse una sigaretta dal contenitore metallico adagiato sul tavolo, cercando un modo per accenderla, mentre iniziava a formulare l’inizio della prima delle tante storie che avrebbe raccontato quella notte.


	2. L'intangibile è inarrestabile

-Capitolo 1-  
“L’intangibile è Inarrestabile”  
 Charon “Maroon” Achaton

 

   
Il disappunto si leggeva chiaramente negli occhi del Sergente Istruttore mentre riordinava una pila di datapad sopra la sua scrivania.  
L’Esercito Turian aveva abbandonato la carta da anni, preferendo le informazioni digitali, più dirette e facilmente trasportabili da una zona all’altra degli accampamenti militari; si trattava di un metodo oltremodo utile, poiché le informazioni viaggiavano a tempo reale da una base all’altra, senza dover per forza scomodare dei galoppini, possibile oggetto di imboscate. Per quanto riguardava l’impiego del digitale in campo militare, già agli inizi del 2000, la Gerarchia Turian vantava il migliore sistema di comunicazione di tutta la Galassia, e il merito di tutto ciò andava principalmente ai loro alleati di Irune: i Volus.  
Quei piccoletti erano dei geni della tecnologia, soprattutto per quanto riguardava il contrabbando e la contraffazione della stessa, acquistandola a prezzi stracciati tramite Quarian e Salarian, specie nettamente superiori a loro in creatività, ma inferiori in astuzia.  
Uno di quelli stava spaparanzato in una sedia troppo grande per lui, ansimando violentemente qualche parola tramite il respiratore integrato nel casco della sua tuta. Il Sergente Istruttore gli lanciò un’occhiata, prima di rivolgersi all’altro ospite della sua tenda, formalmente in piedi davanti alla scrivania.  
-Achaton, lei è sicuro che vuole partecipare alla missione?- chiese l’ufficiale, con aria scettica -Non mi sembra ancora pronto per simili operazioni…-  
L’altro Turian, quello in piedi, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, torcendosi nervosamente le mani dietro la schiena –Non aspetto altro da anni, Signore- ammise, con un granello di impazienza nella voce.  
Un sospiro sommesso del Volus, che si arrampicò su un bracciolo per erigersi in piedi sulla sedia –Con tutto il rispetto, ti consiglierei di prendere  in… kfff… considerazione… hhh… la proposta che ti ho appena… hhhh… Formulato.-  
Il Sergente strinse le palpebre a fessura, poi squadrò Achaton con aria di sufficienza –Dovresti sentirti onorato di prestare servizio su Irune assieme alle Forze della Gerarchia lì stanziate- prese un respiro sommesso, per poi proseguire –Non è cosa da tutti i giorni che qualcuno abbia questa grandiosa possibilità… soprattutto se i suoi standard sono sotto la media generale di prestazioni della sua divisione-  
-Mi metterò in pari con gli altri, o mi adatterò a qualunque compito, se questo fosse necessario per farmi rimanere- ribatté Achaton, muovendo nervosamente le mandibole –Non mi faccia questo, non sono nemmeno riuscito ad entrare in un’unità…-  
-Achaton, è proprio per questo che non posso tenerla ancora nel mio campo, lei è una delusione, i suoi coetanei sono già avanti di cinque anni e lei non può sottoporsi ad addestramenti avanzati perché non è assolutamente in grado di affrontarli. Su Irune, il nostro esercito è coinvolto in imprese minori, di sorveglianza perlopiù, un ragazzo disposto per i lavori di fatica sarebbe ben accetto-  
Achaton si morse la lingua per non rispondere a tono; il Sergente aveva ragione, lui non poteva competere con i suoi coetanei, fra poco la Gerarchia si sarebbe stancata della sua inutilità e l’avrebbe relegato ad un lavoro comune, come molti ragazzi che fallivano il test iniziale ed erano costretti a ricoprire dei posti di utilità civile.  
-Ti conviene accettare, ragazzo… hhh… è anche tanto che non ti abbiano cacciato fuori dall’Esercito…- esalò il Volus, mentre cercava di scendere dalla sedia, annaspando con i piedi per raggiungere il terreno –Su Irune trattiamo bene quelli della vostra specie, siete fondamentali per noi…-  
-Vivere per sempre in una tuta pressurizzata pur di rendere merito ai miei avi…- mormorò Achaton, lo sguardo carico di tristezza –Non era ciò che mi aspettavo, quando ho deciso di arruolarmi…-  
-Ti abituerai presto…hhh…- il Volus lo raggiunse faticosamente, dandogli una pacca sull’avambraccio, punto più alto che le sue piccole braccia potevano raggiungere –Devi solo ricordarti di cambiare i filtri ogni due settimane, il cibo liofilizzato non è male… le truppe d’istanza nella mia tribù dispongono… uuuh… di un cuoco Turian…-  
-Non so se ritenerla una fortuna- esalò Achaton, scrollando le spalle –Chiedo il permesso di andarmene, Signore, quando è prevista la mia partenza? Devo predisporre…-  
-Partirai oggi stesso, il signor Pallazzo… ahem… Paddle necessita di una scorta- il Sergente si passò una mano sul collo, cercando di rimediare alla sua gaffe –Prepara il necessario per il viaggio e per la sopravvivenza. La tua tuta ti verrà fornita non appena entrerai nell’atmosfera di Irune…-  
-Di solito il preavviso è di due giorni, Signore- protestò il soldato, aprendo le braccia –Perché tutta questa fretta di sbarazzarsi di me? Non lo trovo…- chinò lo sguardo a terra, accorgendosi di stare parlando con un tono poco -…rispettoso-  
-Ascolti bene, Achaton, lei è un peso, non un soldato…- disse il sergente in risposta, facendo leva sui palmi delle mani per sollevarsi in piedi –Se le lascio questa possibilità, la ritenga una seconda occasione per rimanere nell’esercito… vuole disonorare i suoi avi, Achaton? Con questo tono d’accusa ci sta riuscendo alla perfezione. Ora si tolga dai piedi e accompagni la pal… il signor Paddle all’uscita.-  
Di nuovo, Charon Achaton si morse la lingua per non accusare il Sergente di essere solamente uno stronzo che, in trent’anni di servizio, non aveva guadagnato altro al di fuori di quella misera tenda da campo; con un lieve inchino, salutò quello che per cinque anni era stato un suo mentore, poi si scostò per allungare un braccio verso l’uscita e far sì che il Volus aprisse la strada.  
Il Sergente si sedette pesantemente sulla sua sedia, poi tornò ai suoi datapad, mentre i due ospiti uscivano dalla tenda da campo per sempre.  
Irune.  
Irune è una perla, un pianeta talmente lontano dalla sua stella che anche le piante sono rotonde quanto lui, spinte dalla pressione atmosferica talmente alta da non permettere altro modo per crescere se non allargandosi. Ecco perché i Volus sono rotondi, ecco perché gli alberi più alti misurano un massimo di undici piedi.  
Tutto viveva su scala ridotta, in quel pianeta, notò Charon Achaton quando ci mise piede per la prima volta, muovendo passi troppo pesanti. Non posso descrivere la meraviglia che provò quando vide un Volus per la prima volta senza l’ingombrante tuta che li caratterizza!  
Nemmeno io saprei descriverli accuratamente, tanto è il mio stupore… sembrano, oh, Spiriti… che cosa sembrano? No, non posso fare un paragone accurato. Nemmeno Achaton è mai stato in grado, in futuro, di riferire cos’ha visto in quel pianeta.  
Passò un anno durissimo prima che il giovane Turian riuscisse ad adattarsi ma, al contrario delle aspettative, nell’apprendimento delle manovre base per il movimento fu più determinato di molti suoi coetanei, cosa che spinse il signor Paddle a convocarlo spesso presso la sua raffineria di eezo, nella periferia di una grande città commerciale.  
Quella mattina, Achaton si trovava a dover camminare in un corridoio di quella fabbrica, dall’architettura essenziale, che rasentava il degrado. I Volus erano così, disattenti nei confronti dei particolari, ecco perché si trovavano così bene con i Turian…  
-Molti individui della nostra specie sanno sfruttare alla perfezione impianti L3 di fabbricazione umana…- principiò il Volus, con un’inaspettata voce roca, quasi sensuale –Ma non riescono ad usarli propriamente al di fuori di Irune, se non sfruttando dei relay nelle loro tute che permettono di usare solo il 20% del loro effettivo potenziale… non la credi un’ingiustizia, Charon?-  
-Lo ammetto, è un’ingiustizia- replicò il Turian, destreggiandosi goffamente tra minuscoli macchinari e salutando con cenni del capo dei Volus che sorridevano al suo passaggio –I Turian hanno rinunciato all’esposizione già da tempo…-  
Il Volus gli gettò una breve occhiata -Vedo che non sei a conoscenza del progetto Cabal- esalò, issandosi su una piccola rampa di scale –Siete bravi ad adattarvi alle altre specie, voi Turian, e sì, anche voi avete degli individui che possono sviluppare un potenziale biotico…-  
Charon si bloccò immediatamente –Come, prego?-  
-Cabal,- ripeté Paddle, aprendo le braccia -come quella teoria umana sui numeri… ironico, no? È stato chiamato in questo modo proprio perché doveva essere un esperimento con un bassissimo tasso di successo. Eppure molte cavie, perché di quello si trattava, sono riuscite in breve tempo a gestire l’Energia Oscura profusa dagli impianti che qualche scienziato Volus e Salarian sono riusciti ad immettere nel loro sistema nervoso…-  
Il Volus si voltò verso Charon, sorridendo gentilmente, poi gli si fece vicino –Ora, verrò subito al punto, perché volevo proporti una cosa che riscatterà la tua posizione all’interno della Gerarchia…- di nuovo, un sorriso –Vorresti prestarti alla risoluzione di qualche test per vedere se sei compatibile con dei moderni impianti L5n?-  
-Per gli Spiriti, signor Paddle,- sbottò Charon, esasperato dal non comprendere tutta quella terminologia -non so nemmeno di cosa sta parlando, perché dovrei sottopormi a dei test, io che sono l’ultimo dei soldati… quello meno promettente-  
Il Volus gli rivolse uno sguardo neutro, poi divenne improvvisamente serio -Perché tu, al contrario degli altri, hai bisogno di riscattarti dalla tua attuale posizione…- ammise Paddle -…e io ho bisogno di una cavia per questo strano esperimento… non hai niente da perdere figliolo, perché non provare?-  
Fattostà che Charon non era assolutamente convinto di questa improvvisa fiducia, soprattutto da parte di un Volus. Imbranato, poco dotato per i lavori gestionali, ma per niente stupido, ecco Charon. Per lui, quella proposta era davvero ghiotta, dato che già non ne poteva più di quel dannato pianeta… voleva tornare tra i suoi compagni, combattere al loro fianco le battaglie della Gerarchia, anche solo fare delle ronde inutili in una colonia Turian! Ma Irune no, Irune era davvero troppo per chi è non è abituato a portare una tuta che limita i movimenti ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.  
-Va bene!- esclamò, togliendosi dalla testa ogni sorta di preconcetto sull’affidabilità dei Volus, o sul loro strano senso di altruismo –Sarò la sua personale cavia per quei test…-  
E fu così che, da un giorno all’altro, un set di impianti L5n iniziò un lungo viaggio dai Sistemi dell’Alleanza fin su Irune; Charon dovette sottoporsi a diversi test prima dell’installazione, in modo da permettere ai chirurghi di valutare se gli impianti di tessuto sintetico sarebbero stati compatibili con il tessuto cerebrale del Turian. Non ultima, andava valutata la predisposizione all’elemento zero; se il Turian fosse risultato immune alle radiazioni, l’intero progetto sarebbe saltato, assieme ad ogni speranza di Achaton di riuscire nella sua impresa personale di venire reintegrato alle forze di Palaven.  
Fortunatamente, dopo le prime tre sessioni, nessun problema venne riscontrato, il sistema nervoso centrale continuava ad produrre degli stimoli, il sistema nervoso periferico contribuiva largamente alla diffusione dell’energia elettrica nell’organismo. Insomma, tutto era nella norma, nessun'eccezione, né positiva, né negativa… si trattava comunque di un rischio bello grosso, e il signor Paddle ne era consapevole, tuttavia decise comunque di far partire il processo di installazione degli L5n, aveva come la strana sensazione che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, rischiare era uno dei lati più interessanti della sua professione imprenditoriale.  
Si sarebbe trattato di una complessa operazione di applicazione al cervello, l’anestesia locale… e Charon non era minimamente pronto per una cosa del genere, nonostante i più moderni macchinari dell’ambulatorio dove si sarebbe svolta l’operazione avessero analizzato ogni situazione per far sì che tutto andasse a buon fine.  
Dopo un anno esatto di esposizione all’elemento zero, gli impianti vennero installati accuratamente nella testa del Turian, costretto a rimanere sveglio durante tutta la durata dell’intervento; il quinto giorno dopo l’operazione, Charon si risvegliò con un tremendo mal di testa, le palpebre che pesavano sulle pupille con insistenza tanto era stato invasivo l’intervento. Depressurizzare una stanza apposita per permettergli di abituarsi agli impianti era costato un prezzo notevole, nonostante il signor Paddle godesse di introiti tali da fare invidia a qualsiasi imprenditore umano…  
Il Volus osservava continuamente l’ECG del Turian attraverso un monitor nel suo ufficio, come se fosse un santo al quale appellarsi, ma da preoccuparsi c’era ben poco, dato che il battito cardiaco della sua “cavia” restava nella norma.  
Se da un lato i valori promettenti erano ciò per cui il Volus poteva trarre un sospiro di sollievo, per il Turian gli impianti bruciavano talmente tanto da procurare non solo emicranie, ma anche senso di vomito, spossatezza, dolore agli arti e spasmi muscolari involontari; dopo qualche tempo iniziò a formularsi nella testa distrutta di Charon l’idea che, forse, quegli impianti l’avrebbero reso prima scemo, poi ancora più inutile agli occhi della Gerarchia. Quanto si sbagliava non hai idea, caro Sheamus, e Kan Paddle lo sapeva bene.  
Dopo i primi tre mesi per adattare il sistema nervoso a quegli agenti esterni, Charon poté finalmente uscire dalla camera iperbarica nella quale era confinato, un Salarian per braccio a reggerlo per condurlo da una stanza all’altra del laboratorio di ricerca Volus.  
I mesi passarono per il Turian, tra dolori lancinanti e duri allenamenti per imparare a gestire l’energia oscura. A dirsi, imparare come si lancia una Deformazione, o un semplice globo di energia oscura, è semplice… il cervello invia lo stimolo, l’impianto gli permette di spedirlo. Ma da qui a imparare a inviare il giusto comando dal cervello agli arti, ci passa un mare di mezzo.  
Solo per imparare a richiamare la consueta luce azzurrina sulla punta delle dita, Charon ci mise almeno un anno, poi la strada andò inevitabilmente in discesa, permettendogli addirittura di spostare sé stesso da una stanza all’altra, o di imparare da sé diversi trucchi per migliorare le prestazioni del suo equipaggiamento.  
Dopo un periodo lunghissimo, il signor Paddle poté finalmente incrociare le braccia sul tavolo, l’aria soddisfatta e una comunicazione in corso con il capo all’attivo della truppa Cabal.

 

Due anni esatti dopo, la scena si sposta su un pianeta disperso nei Sistemi della Gerarchia, lontano dalla giurisdizione Turian e da qualsiasi anima semplice volesse metterci piede per avviare un progetto di colonizzazione. Il casco e un respiratore erano doverosi, in quanto le radiazioni erano talmente di grado elevato da indispettire anche coloro che avevano scelto di usare quel pianeta come base pirata. Quello che molti non s’immaginano, nell’era dell’informazione e della globalizzazione disordinata, è che esistono ancora molti pianeti inesplorati anche nei sistemi delle Specie del Consiglio, come i Turian, che avevano deciso di estendere il proprio territorio in più di un Sistema Solare. L’esigenza di controllare uno spazio geografico più vasto ha portato all’elezione di diversi Primarchi, perciò l’ordine viene comunque rispettato, nonostante la discreta vastità dell’Impero Turian. L’organizzazione è insita nella natura di questi esseri, che garantiscono al Consiglio la flotta militare più vasta, oltre che una delle dottrine militari più all’avanguardia tra le forze dell’intera Galassia.  
Il pianeta teatro di questo cambio di scena, interessava particolarmente alla Gerarchia, in quanto ricco di un nuovo elemento che avrebbe permesso ai nuovi costruttori d’armi di migliorare definitivamente la versatilità di alcune armi, o di esplosivi a medio/lungo raggio. Andavano creati degli scavi, installate delle miniere di estrazione apposite, nonché una base militare che permettesse agli operai e agli scienziati di sfruttare una copertura efficace contro pirati spaziali e spie dell’Alleanza.  
La problematica era che nel punto di maggior concentrazione di quel nuovo elemento c’era già una base, di schiavisti Batarian, i quali avevano deciso di usare quel terreno impervio e desolante per gestire i loro traffici. Per questo motivo la Gerarchia aveva inviato due delle sue truppe migliori per estirpare il problema alla radice, prendere in custodia gli schiavi e impossessarsi finalmente delle risorse necessarie per la costruzione di un avamposto.   
Insomma, ai piedi di una gigantesca montagna a forma di artiglio si stava scatenando il finimondo, da un lato c’erano i Batarian, sicuri nella loro fortezza, dall’altro c’erano due veicoli C77 Tyrus messi in riga, a trincerare qualche manciata di soldati Turian. Il nero la faceva da padrone, il marchio dell’Armax Arsenal su uno dei due veicoli recava lo stemma inconfondibile della legione Blackwatch.  
La missione era considerabile come un codice verde, semplice: penetrare nella base e spazzare via qualsiasi cosa respirasse, poi ad analizzare il tutto sarebbe subentrato il gruppo dei genieri, noto per la sua discrezione in queste faccende classificate.  
Fattostà che le missioni più semplici, di solito, sono quelle con il più alto tasso di fallimento, e Castor Actius, leader della legione Blackwatch, si trovava decisamente in una situazione orribile. Da quando i due veicoli Tyrus disposti per la legione avevano toccato terra, dei mercenari avevano iniziato a bersagliare quei veicoli di fanteria corazzata con ogni cosa possibile e immaginabile, tutte le intenzioni di respingere quegli intrusi con tutta la violenza del caso.  
Solo l’abilità di Actius come leader e la straordinaria coesione della sua unità fecero in modo di sopravvivere e spezzare il primo cordone difensivo, trovandosi a dover fronteggiare il grosso della difesa. Essendo i Blackwatch pochi e legati prevalentemente ad un lavoro di incursione, non potevano dare il massimo in un’offensiva di quel genere e presto si trovarono accerchiati, senza alcuna possibilità di scampo, i veicoli corazzati come unica barriera che li divideva dal fuoco nemico. Il vento atmosferico non li aiutava, perché ad ogni granata o mortaio che gli otto Guardianera lanciavano, la probabilità di errore era talmente alta che sarebbe solo stato uno spreco, o un suicidio, a seconda della mira. Fortunatamente la cosa valeva anche per i pirati, i quali si limitavano a brevi raffiche di fucile, tentando di tanto in tanto manovre di accerchiamento, regolarmente sventate.  
Castor Actius lanciò una repida occhiata all’indicatore della distanza nel mirino del suo fucile di precisione, appiattito tra una ruota e l’altra di un Tyrus.  
-Non c’è proprio modo di comunicare con il comando sulla Crixus?- chiese a quello tra i suoi uomini più vicino.  
-Potrebbero intercettarci, Signore- replicò quel Blackwatch, mentre armeggiava con il suo factotum –O triangolare la posizione della nostra nave… a quanto pare dobbiamo cavarcela da soli.-  
-E dov’è la novità…?- mormorò Actius, distogliendo lo sguardo dal mirino –Dobbiamo agire, e alla svelta… raduna gli uomini, dobbiamo cambiare registro-  
-Arriva qualcuno!- gridò uno di quei pirati, sovrastando momentaneamente il rumore sordo del vento atmosferico –Fuoco, fate fuoco!-  
Il Maggiore Actius si alzò di scatto, osservando mentre un veicolo corazzato faceva il suo ingresso nel campo di battaglia. Aveva le insegne della Gerarchia, un C77 come quelli che li avevano condotti fin lì.  
Una brusca sterzata del mezzo corazzato, poi dal tetto del mezzo uscì un Turian dall’armatura cremisi, un simbolo argentato a ricoprirgli la schiena. Si erse ritto in piedi, una M-358 Talon alla mano, le braccia ricoperte di piastre e relé sfiorati da una lieve aura azzurrognola.  
Actius strinse le palpebre sotto il casco mentre quel Turian scompariva improvvisamente, creando delle venature di energia oscura nello spazio circostante e faceva esplodere una carica biotica contro quei nemici alla portata di mano, sbalzandone un paio in aria e colpendo velocemente chi minacciava di rispondere a quell’attacco grazie alla Talon. Non appena ebbe le forze necessarie, caricò un colpo con il braccio e scagliò qualcosa come un’onda d’urto verso i nemici restanti, facendoli volare in aria.  
Da solo, contro una ventina di nemici, almeno finché non uscirono altre reclute da quel mezzo, pronte a dare supporto a quella furia inarrestabile.  
Actius era a bocca aperta, era davvero un Turian quello? Scompariva e riappariva da una parte all’altra del campo di battaglia, di lui si vedevano solo i bagliori della carica mentre lo spazio si piegava al volere dell’energia oscura. Il vento gli faceva un baffo, le radiazioni sembravano accarezzarlo, dato l’impeto che lo spingeva a schizzare da una parte all’altra della linea nemica.  
-Che razza di diavoleria è mai questa…?- mormorò Actius, mentre seguiva la scena dal mirino del suo Krysae –Cosa diamine sta succedendo?-  
Quand’ecco che la tempesta si placò, mentre quel Turian, una volta finito il lavoro per il quale la sua truppa era stata chiamata, si dirigeva lentamente verso i soldati Blackwatch appostati dietro uno dei Tyrus.  
-Nome e grado, soldato- chiese Actius, raggiungendolo di corsa –Il Primarca di questo sistema non ci ha messi al corrente della vostra venuta-  
Il Turian dall’armatura rossa prese a ridere sommessamente, mentre i suoi compagni si radunavano poco distante, recuperando qualunque nemico fosse sopravvissuto allo scontro  
–Cass,- principiò quel biotico, sistemando la Talon nella fondina -da quando ti hanno fatto Maggiore non sei più in grado di riconoscere gli amici? Che delusione…-  
-Spiriti…- al Maggiore quasi cadde il Krysae dalle mani mentre la voce esibiva ciò che il casco nascondeva: un’enorme sorpresa.  
–Pensavo fossi su Irune…- gemette il leader dei Blackwatch, indicando l’altro con un ampio gesto del braccio -da quando sei un dannato biotico, Charon Achaton?-  
-Sono qui per testare le mie abilità sul campo per volere dell’attuale Kabalim…- spiegò il soldato, dando un cenno con la testa verso uno dei soldati che si affrettava a raggiungere i due di gran carriera –Se tutto andrà bene, il progetto Cabal potrà essere riconosciuto come affidabile e diventare legione. Piuttosto, avete una barretta energetica o delle pillole di vitamine? Ho una fame da lupi…-  
Actius fece cenno ad uno dei suoi uomini mentre cercava di ricordare su cosa vertesse il progetto Cabal, nato molti anni prima per volere di uno dei Primarchi dello Spazio della Gerarchia. Il fatto che molti Turian mostrassero un discreto potenziale biotico ma non riuscissero a dimostrare un buon potenziale offensivo, aveva spinto quello stesso Primarca a riassegnare il progetto Cabal come semplice truppa di supporto, atta a sostenere il fuoco delle prime linee con barriere e strategie atte alla difesa dei mezzi e delle truppe di fanteria.  
Achaton era una furia inarrestabile, notò Actius con sorpresa, mentre gli porgeva una barretta energetica delle sue –I Cabal dunque diventeranno legione grazie a questa missione, soldato?-  
-Sergente Achaton, signore- lo corresse l’altro, spezzettando la barretta tra le dita, la visiera del casco alzata per poter introdurre il cibo tra le labbra –Non è ancora detto, le registrazioni delle mie prestazioni verranno inviate al Primarca Délios non appena la missione terminerà, nel frattempo dovrò chiedervi di sopportare me e la mia squadra per qualche tempo… giusto per fornirvi la copertura necessaria per infiltrarvi nella base-  
-Siamo una squadra d’incursione, sergente… non siamo degli elementi da prima linea… o almeno, non possiamo schizzare da una parte all’altra del campo di battaglia come faresti tu, stile diva del pop asari…-  
Il Cabal ridacchiò, stringendo appena le palpebre, divertito –Non vi è richiesto questo, vi daremo la giusta copertura, un buon diversivo. Posso essere… chomp… molto versatile- proseguì, togliendosi le briciole dal pettorale e abbassando finalmente la visiera del casco.  
-Maggiore, perché non facciamo colletta e ci compriamo anche noi una di quelle belle uniformi…?- mormorò un Blackwatch, protendendosi verso Actius –Voglio dire… il rosso svecchia-  
-Havoc, sei forse diventato una checca?- gracchiò Actius, lanciandogli di violenza la cartina della barretta energetica –Ma guarda cosa mi tocca sentire. Forza, in posizione, entriamo nella base!-

  
  
-Allora, Achaton… eravamo rimasti che tu avevi fallito ogni genere di addestramento, cinque anni per capire che forse era meglio se andassi altrove… poi sono trascorsi altri cinque, quanti?, anni… perché sei tornato dopo che la Gerarchia ti ha voltato le spalle?-  
Erano seduti su uno dei C77 Tyrus disposti per i Blackwatch, di ritorno dalla missione appena trascorsa, la minaccia dei pirati era stata debellata, ora le forze di terra sarebbero state in grado di epurare definitivamente ogni traccia della loro presenza su quel pianeta, permettendo agli scienziati di installare un laboratorio per i primi test sull’elemento.  
Actius aveva deciso di prendere la guida del mezzo corazzato, come di consuetudine prima e dopo di una missione importante, un modo per allentare la tensione (e giochicchiare con l’impianto stereo); accanto al posto del conducente, sedeva Achaton, invaso da involucri vuoti di barrette proteiche.  
-Se non puoi renderti utile, renditi indispensabile…- replicò il Cabal, il muso ricoperto di briciole –Penso che vedrai più spesso la nostra truppa in azione, d’ora in avanti…- ammise candidamente, muovendo ritmicamente le mandibole mentre masticava –Sono passati sette anni e tre mesi dalla mia partenza, Castor Actius, nessuno si ricorda di me, nessuno può immaginare cosa sono riuscito a diventare, se non tramite le mie azioni sul campo…- sospirò, l’aria sognante -Le Forze Speciali, Cass, chi l’avrebbe mai detto!-  
-Io no, Charon, io no…- ammise con sincerità il Maggiore, voltando uno sguardo divertito verso di lui -…piuttosto, i miei uomini ti hanno già dato un soprannome…- ridacchiò brevemente, cercando di non rendere invasiva quella pausa ad effetto  
-“Maroon”-  
-Maroon?! Amaranto? Oh, per gli Spiriti, che soprannome orribile…- protestò Achaton voltandosi completamente verso il suo interlocutore -…perché non una cosa come SuperTurian? È più d’effetto!-  
Scese il silenzio, intervallato da qualche raro colpo di tosse e da raffiche di gelo improvviso.  
-Voglio essere magnanimo e spiegarti per bene la motivazione di questo nomignolo…- intervenne Castor, mentre tastava il fucile dietro la schiena per sgranchirsi un braccio -Ecco, sei talmente veloce a volte, che diventi invisibile, vedevamo solo una massa amaranto schizzare da una parte all’altra del battlefield, che colpiva talmente veloce da sembrare solo un fulmine cremisi… è alquanto poetico, non trovi Achaton?- Actius ridacchiò, mentre volgeva un sorriso fugace verso uno dei suoi uomini –Sei dei nostri, ora, devi sorbirti anche questo rituale…-  
Il Cabal strinse gli occhi a fessura, poi lasciò cadere la testa in avanti, esasperato –Avrei preferito uno squillo di trombe e venti concubine, sai… in onore dei vecchi tempi andati.-  
-C’è una tradizione simile e nessuno me l’ha detto?!- gracchiò un Blackwatch sporgendosi tra i sedili anteriori, l’espressione allibita –Maggiore, te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei un sadico?-  
Actius alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi osservò di sottecchi Achaton, tendendo la mano in segno di saluto –Allora, benvenuto nelle Forze Speciali, Charon Achaton, che gli Spiriti veglino sul tuo percorso-  
Il nuovo sergente mosse nervosamente le mandibole, poi si ricordò dell’importanza di quell’augurio, proferito da chi negli Spiriti credeva a tal punto da attribuirgli addirittura il successo o il fallimento di un’impresa.  
-L’intangibile è inarrestabile, eh, Cass?- replicò, stringendo bene la presa su quella mano.  
-L’intangibile è inarrestabile, sì- ripeté Castor, ridacchiando.  
Fu grazie a quell’incontro che i Cabals assunsero la moderna affidabilità che li contraddistingue, perché prima che Charon Achaton entrasse nelle loro fila non erano altro che una voce, un patetico rumor che scorreva come un bisbiglio tra le unità di soldati semplici… soldati biotici? Tra i Turian? Che assurdità!  
Ora quello stupido pettegolezzo era diventato qualcosa di grande, aveva assunto una forma consistente, pervasa di un senso di rispetto. Insomma, grazie alla testimonianza di chi aveva realmente visto “Maroon” in azione, i Cabals entrarono nella leggenda, e quel Turian gracilino che la prima volta che aveva sparato si era quasi amputato un piede, poteva finalmente rendere onore ai suoi avi.  
E se Charon poteva finalmente dirsi soddisfatto, l’imprenditore Volus Paddle fu uno dei maggiori finanziatori per l’equipaggiamento della legione Cabals, conscio che quel guerriero che era riuscito a plasmare fosse solo il primo di tanti investimenti redditizi.  
  


***

  
-E qual è la dannata morale di questo sproloquio, Adrienne?- ringhiò Sheamus, facendo capolino da sotto il tavolo.  
-La dannata morale non esiste, perché questa non è una favola, idiota!- replicò ferma lei, agitando il boccale di birra tra le mani –Si tratta dello spaccato di vita di un Turian comune. La Gerarchia non è solo esercito, ricordiamocelo, e pretende che ogni membro della società valga un riconoscimento, vuole che sia utile per gli altri… non ti viene regalato niente, insomma. Il bello di quest’arma meritocratica è che se vuoi davvero ambire ad una posizione e non sei in grado di farlo, la Gerarchia ti impedirà di crescere in quel senso in tutti i modi che conosce… Achaton era un idiota, è vero, l’ho visto spararsi ad un piede la prima volta che gli hanno messo una pistola tra le mani, e ora è l’elemento più importante della sua divisione. Ironico, vero? È riuscito comunque ad ottenere ciò che voleva grazie all’aiuto di un esterno…- Adrienne sferzò l’aria con un braccio, poi si carezzò il mento, pensierosa  -…e di un’arma migliore, direi-  
-A casa mia, questa si chiama “morale”, Ennina bella- sbottò Sheamus, sporgendosi in avanti –La tua storia è scontata, da copione…- protestò, aprendo la mano davanti a sé -Andare avanti grazie alle proprie forze,- si afferrò l’indice -un aiutante che ti permette di proseguire il romanzo- si afferrò il medio -…e infine il vecchio compagno che ti rivaluta grazie alla crescita che hai compiuto… cavolo, che scontatezza! Da noi questo genere di vicenda ha pure un nome: “Bildungsroman”, il romanzo di crescita-  
Adrienne strinse le palpebre, seccata da quell’intervento, poi intrecciò le braccia, pensierosa. Eppure le sembrava una storia interessante da raccontare. Decise dunque di cambiare registro e di entrare nel merito di un’altra vicenda…  
-Non fare troppo il saputello, umano…- disse, lo sguardo malizioso –Questa storia mi serviva per introdurre un altro personaggio, di cui forse ti ho già rivelato il nome nel corso degli eventi. Si tratta sempre di un Turian…-  
-Andiamo, Adrienne, vuoi dirmi che mi racconterai la storia di un altro soldato con un’adolescenza travagliata e doti nella norma che è diventato importante grazie al suo aiutante magico?-  
-Vuoi che ti racconti le tristi vicende del piccolo Volus di nome Paddle?-  
Sheamus spalancò le palpebre, muovendo freneticamente le mani davanti a sé –Cristo no, i Volus no!-  
Adrienne esalò una risata sommessa, appoggiandosi meglio allo schienale della sedia.  
-Allora taci e vedi di portarmi un’altra birra, ho la gola secca.- 

**Author's Note:**

> la storia verrà aggiornata mensilmente, salvo rare occasioni.


End file.
